masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Lack of campaign?
Is it just me, or is ME2's campaign really short?(I'm at the point where I'm able to go into the Omega 4 relay for the Suicide mission, so no I haven't finished campaign yet, so forgive me if I make some misconceptions) I know there are a bunch of other planets and all that, but still, I ussually buy games for their campaign, which is the best part. Also,(I haven't played ME1, either) why did all the armor/weapons get removed? I was just looking through the wiki, and saw a bunch of armor/weapons in ME1, and in ME2, there really isn't that much(not much that I've seen, anyway) What I'm basically asking is, is there a lot more to just the main missions, and the loyalty missions? I know there are a few other small missions, but I was just wondering if there were a lot more big missions out there for me to do once I'm done with campaign(If I live) Pretty much. I finished the game in 26 hours - did the main campaign, all the loyalty quests, and most of the other minor quests. I believe it's similar to the length of the first game, but it's still disappointing. Why did all the armor/weapons get removed? Simplification, I presume. Mass Effect 1's inventory system was painful. The customization/upgrading aspect of it has been more or less carried through via the research system and the customizable armor. Shihchiun 02:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :The only complaining I have is being unable to carry the inventory with me, but the system is much better now. ME 1 had some heavy inconsistency in the inventory system (apart the mess with it): some itens were basically the same, only with other names. For exemple, Shield Interface VIII was the same thing that Shield Modulator VII (120 shields). Also, some things was really confusing like Ablative Coating VII being more powerfull than Energized Plating VIII, since the later replace the former. :Now you have five levels of Heavy Skin Bones and that's it. :And I agree, the main campaing is really short. Brfritos 22:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: You are both forgetting that the campaign in ME1 was RIDICULOUSLY lengthened by those stupid MAKO sessions. Every time you had to do something, you had to drive around in that goddamn thing for like 15 minutes just to get where you were going. Also, Mass Effect was like Obilivon, with about 3 different dungeons that they copied and pasted about 50 times to artifically lengthen the game. In ME2, they got rid of the stupid tank and now each dungeon is a completely different experience, which makes the story seem much more interesting. Elamdri 22:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I agree that the ME1 inventory system was stupid and overcomplecated. Some people argue that ME2 isn't dumbed down and that they got rid of what didn't need to be there. BioWare made ME2 more of a third person shooter and less of an RPG. I don't really agree with that decision. I think they could've made ME2's inventory better than ME1 and still like a customizable RPG. ME1's inventory was overcomplicated but not challenging. The ONLY advantage I think ME2 has over ME1 in terms of inventory is how in ME2 you can choose the best armor without having to dress yourself in desert/woodland camoflauge when you're running around in a space ship. They also made the leveling up really crappy in ME2 if you ask me. You level up half the amount you can in ME1 and you don't even get to choose from that much stuff. The only bad thing about ME1's leveling is that you had to pick the right teammates to take with you and what stats to pick, otherwise there would be certain containers you can't open. They improved this by making more mini games that you can always do that aren't just pressing face buttons. Overall, I think they dumbed down ME2 to widen their audience to people that only know how to play games where the only choice you make is what 2 guns to carry.Lx MALEX xl 20:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I’ll agree that ME seemed a good deal longer, but I feel the need to point out that ME2 is a continuation of the universe established by the first title. From a story standpoint, ME2 allowed fans to bring over their saved characters and experiences into the next chapter and continue their defiance against the Reaper threat. In ME, Commander Shepard traversed the galaxy to hunt down Saren Arterius, saving the galaxy at large with the aid of the Citadel, the Alliance military, and other Council Space allies. The sequel tightens things, projecting the Reapers’ new goal as the capture and conversion of all humans into a new Reaper, directly targeting a single species in the wide galaxy. In addition, the Commander is now employed by Cerberus, the pro-human terrorist organization that nearly every race despises, leaving missions outside of their interests entirely up to Shepard (and the player) to investigate and take care of. These cover such jobs as eliminating the different interstellar gangs found primarily in the Terminus Systems, rogue VIs and synthetics, and derelict or pirated ships. My opinion on combat and the equipment specs are in favor of the sequels methods. While it can be argued that being able to fire a hailstorm of bullets until the weapon overheats is favorable over having to reload after a set number of shots, I think it takes away from the challenge of the firefights. Shepard can mow down an entire platoon before letting his rifle cool, but then what’s left? Might as well take out the cover system and just call it Halo. Equipment is the same in that putting together small pieces of armor with more desirable stats and overall changeable color schemes definitely overpowers tacky-looking, generic armors that continue to level up. While research and mining for materials may seem painfully slow and arduous, it makes beefing up the squadmates and the players’ characters much simpler, instead of having to search and shop high and low for the level X armor or weapon. I do miss the grenades, though. Also MALEX, players can still choose military camo for armor decoration. Bummer, huh?--Kentasko 18:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I think its okay to choose, but the best armor shouldn't have things you don't want. And the camo details in the armor customization for ME2 sucks. It's so light and you choose one color for the whole camo that should be multicolored.-- 19:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC)